Undercover, Dr Spotch EP 1
by AppleAndLettuce
Summary: This is the first story in Apple's series of Dr. Spotch. Unfinished. The un-sub is killing gay couples and it's up to the team to stop him, by doing what is the most reasonable: going undercover. It's up to Hotch and Reid to catch the un-sub, and on the way, they actually develop a relationship...
1. Team gets the case

**Hey guys, Apple here! This is the first chapter and story to my series! I hope that you guys like it! Sorry for grammar errors!**

/

"Hey bossman!" Garcia says as she enters Hotch's office. It was the mid-afternoon and it was a slow paperwork day.

"Hey Garica, what do you need?" Hotch asks as he looks up from his paperwork.

"We have a case." She replies as she stepped away from his office.

"Great." Hotch says as he stands up from his chair and walks to the meeting room.

/

"23 and 34 year old David Parkers and Toby White, both killed near a gay bar a day ago. Both 25 and 37 year old Dave Harper and Sean Adams were also killed near a gay bar 17 miles away from each other a month ago. " JJ says as she gives Reid the case.

"We connected them by?" Reid asks as he looks though the case.

"Both were torchered and killed near a gay bar and killed the by suffocation" JJ replied.

"Case on your iPads." Garica points out.

"Thanks." Rossi replies as he turns on his iPad.

"Is there a connection between the victims other than the killing area?" Hotch asks as he looks though his iPad.

"So far, I haven't found anything sir." Garica quickly replies.

"How do we know that this is a serial killer?' Emily asks as she swipes though the crime photos on her iPad.

"Well, it's logical, it's not a coincidence that this unsub killed so far four people near gay bars. That means that he has a thing for gays." Morgan says as he starts to pay attention to the group instead of his iPad.

"We know he's a serial killer because he's killed four people so far in this short period." Rossi responds as he looked at his iPad.

"So what do we know about the killer?" Hotch asks his team.

"So far we don't know much." JJ responds

"We just know that he lives in.. Guess!" Garica asks with a mysterious tone of voice.

"Florida." Rossi stated.

"Vegas." Hotch stated.

"New York." Emily stated.

"Georgia." Morgan stated,

"Colorado." Reid stated. A second later, JJ and Garica death glared at Reid.

"What?" Reid asks with a puzzled facial expression.

"How'd you guess that?" JJ asked.

"Well, Colorado just passed gay marriage so, I don't know, it just felt like it was Colorado." Reid stated nonchalantly.

"How'd you know that?" Emily asked.

"I don't know, I just know things." Reid stated as he tried to get the team's attention back to the case. "Anyways, what city?"

"Umm, Towntown Denver, why?" Garica asks as she puts her full attention to Reid.

"Oh, umm, no reason." Reid says as he trys to put his attention to the case.

"Okay, wheels up in 30." Hotch says as he gets up and leaves. After Hotch leaves, Reid immediately leaves.

"Something's up." Morgan says as he looks at the team.

"What?" Emily asks.

"Somethings up. How did Reid know that? I know that he's a genius and all, but that is a fact I've never heard." Morgan says as he looks at Emily.

"Wait. Do you think he's-?" Emily asks as she slowly looks at the rest of the team. Garica gasps and Rossi has no expression.

"You never know." Rossi states.

"It would make sense." JJ says, "He must be gay, he knew that Colorado made it legal to have gay marriage, which means he cares."

"No way, pretty boy is a pretty boy!" Morgan says as he smirked.

"Should we say something?" Emily asks.

"Yeah, in a little." JJ says as she walks away from the team.

/

"Hey Reid." Emily says as she walks into the jet.

"Hey." Reid says softly as he sits down on the jet.

"So umm, how'd you know about that whole "gay marriage" thing in Colorado?" Emily asks nonchalantly trying to not make it an interrogation on Reid.

"Okay, fine, I know because I care." Reid says as he try's to stay away from Emily.

"So you're gay?" Emily asks.

"Ummm, no I'm actually bisexual." Reid says as he blushes.

"You guys cool, with it?" Reid then asks.

"Of course Reid! Why wouldn't we?" JJ states as she slaps on a huge smile. Reid blushes even more.

"So how are we going to catch the killer?" Hotch asks, as the rest of the team gets on the jet, trying to change the subject quickly.

"I don't know." Reid stated, as he joined the conversation.

"He might have done something else to the bodies. Maybe he really did know them." Morgan stated

"Maybe. You know he might be a coworker at these clubs. They might have just ticked him off." Emily agreed.

"Or maybe those clubs mean something to him." Reid suggested.

"Okay, JJ deal with the press, Emily, you and Morgan look at the new victims, Reid make a geographical profile, and Rossi and I will go to the clubs and check around." Hotch states as he reveiws the case.

"Morgan and I will go there first." Emily states.

"You go to the station first, I'll start looking." Rossi says idly.

"Alright. Well all meet together at the station in an hour and a half once we get off." Hotch commands.

/

**Hey guys Apple here! Again, sorry for grammar errors and for not publishing, I MIGHT publish next chapter tomorrow. Please Reveiw! Have a great day and hopefully I made yours! -Apple**


	2. 12th and Federal

** Hey guys Apple here! So I've been really busy since last week and I'm trying to catch up. I've been pretty lazy this past week. I got to the next level of obsession with Doctor Who since Monday so yeah.. I got a question asking me if Jack will be in this series, and the answer to that is yes! In my opinion, stories evolving Jack are always pretty cute. In this series, Haley does die. This is set in season 7-ish. Sorry for spelling errors and I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

"Hello JJ was it?" The sheriff asked as she held her hand out to JJ.

"Yes it was, hello." She replied as she shook his hand.

"I'm sheriff Sam, pleasure to meet you." He states in a friendly tone of voice.

"This is my unit chief, SSA Aaron Hotchner, and Dr. Spencer Reid. The rest of my team will be here later." JJ said as she pointed to Hotch and Reid. Reid awkwardly waved his hand to him, and Hotch shook his hand.

"Do you guys have a map of the area?" Reid asks politely

"Um, yeah, I'll ask someone to get you one, you guys can set up over there." Sam replied.

"Great. Thank you." Hotch states as they began to walk to the area.

"Okay, so David Parkers and Toby White were this unsub's first kill right?" Hotch asked Reid.

"Yeah, and then Blake Harper and Sean Adams a month later." Reid restated from the case folder as he began to set up the white board.

"Here you go." Sam says as he gave Reid the map, "It's not my business, but why do you need one?"

"We need one to create a geographical profile of where the Unsub might live, or where his hunting grounds are." Reid replied as he began to open it and set it up on the push pin board.

"Well I hope that it helps us." Sam muttered.

"Oh it will." Reid replied as he started to pin the areas where the murders happened.

"Alright, see you later Reid, I'm going with Rossi." Hotch stated as he left the police office.

"Alright, I'll call you if I need anything." Reid stated as he continued his job.

* * *

"We found nothing that was not mentioned in our file, so nothing could have changed in the profile." Emily stated as both Morgan and herself walked into the police station.

"Known really did anything and/or saw anything alerting." Rossi stated as him and Hotch came into the little area.

"There is no pattern in these gay bars, or atleast I haven't found a pattern." Reid stated as he showed them the map.

"Is he just on a spree?" Rossi questioned.

"I don't know, hopefully not, I do not want more people to die." Emily states.

"So you didn't find anything Reid?" Hotch asks.

"Umm, well I found a pattern, sort of, but I can't prove it with just this information." Reid replys to Hotch.

"Sorry to interrupt you guys, but we found another body." Sam states as he walks into the area.

"No need to be sorry, let's go." Hotch commanded as the team walks with Sam out of the building.

* * *

"23 year old Johnathan Moore and 37 year old Destery Owens, cause of death: suffocation." Sam stated as the team got off the vehicle and got to the crime scene.

"I feel like we're useless." JJ stated as they saw the two new corpses.

"I do too. We know about the deaths but we can't do anything to prevent them. We don't have enough data to catch this son of a bitch." Morgan agreed.

"It hasn't been a month yet, what changed?" Emily asked as she inspected the bodies.

"That's what we need to find out." Hotch stated as he started to put on his gloves.

"Hey Sam?" Reid randomly asked the sheriff as the sheriff was handing him gloves.

"Yes Dr. Reid?" Sam responded.

"Where is this? Like the address." Reid asked him as he looked around the crime scene.

"Oh it's 12th and Federal Ave. why?" Sam stated.

"That's it!" Reid exclaimed, making everyone jump.

"Pardon?" Sam asked, clearly disturbed by the change in Reid's tone of voice.

"That's it!" Reid repeated.

"What?" Emily asked, with a confused expression.

"That's it! Th-the area! 12th and Federal!" Reid restated as he began to play with his fingers.

"Yeah. What about it?" Sam asked as he began to look around.

"Th-the killing. There's a pattern. I know where he's hitting next!" Reid explained.

"Where?" Hotch asked as he walked over to the small group.

"He's hitting a club about 36 blocks from here." Reid stated.

"How would you know that?" Sam asked.

"He's killing in a straight line." Reid explained. Everyone just stood there are stared at Reid.

"He's killing in a straight line." Reid restated as he looked at them. Silence.

"Hey Reid, I think you need to explain what ever you just told them." Morgan stated as he walked into the silent group that was staring at Reid.

"The unsub is not killing at every gay bar in sight in Denver. He's killing in rows per say. All of these clubs are literally straight from each other. He uses the road Federal to find these clubs." Reid explained.

"How'd you know that?" Sam asked Reid with a surprised expression.

"Umm- Well when I was working on the geographical profile I saw that he was using Federal Road but I thought it was a coincidence. I could not prove it since normaly you can not state that something is a rule untill a variable follows it at least three times." Reid rambled. Sam had a blank face.

"The variable in this-" Reid was about to explain as Morgan cut him off by saying, "Reid I think that you do not need to explain everything to us and I'm pretty sure he understands. Now what's this about Federal?"

"Oh umm, I know where he will hit next." Reid stated, trying to get to the point.

"Good job Reid, now where is he hitting?" Hotch asked.

"It's a weird club, it's called Sue's. They're open for twenty four hours." Reid stated.

"Sue's? I've never heard of it, and I'm from Colorado." Sam stated as CSI came and walked over to the corpses.

"It's also a gay bar. It's about 14 miles from here, it's like in the corner of Colorado." Reid replied as he saw the dead bodies be taken away.

"Are you from around here or something?" Sam asked. The team just stood there are stared with an interested expression shown on their faces.

"Me? Oh no. I'm from Nevada. I just know the area." Reid replied nonchalantly. Emily gave him a confused expression, clearly wanting an answer.

"Oh-ummm-well I kinda wondered around a while ago when we were on a case and I found my way around downtown. I some what know the area." Reid said idly.

"Oh. That's nice I guess." Sam stated as he walked back to the vehicle they got there on, as the team followed.

* * *

"Okay, can you guys see it?" Reid asked as he put another pushpin into the map.

"Oh yeah. I would have not noticed." Emily stated as the team looked at the board.

"Good job Reid." Hotch stated as he left to area.

"Thanks." Reid replied as he started to form a small smirk and a light pink tone on his cheeks.

"Yeah, good job Reid." JJ teased as she left. Almost everyone in the team, excluding Hotch and Morgan, knew that the boy genius had a little thing for Hotch. At first everyone thought that he just felt uncomfortable around him, until they noticed that Reid became flustered every single time Hotch did something to him.

"Nice one!" Emily replied as she caught up with JJ.

"Shut up!" Reid replied as he blushed again.

"Stop teasing Pretty Boy!" Morgan said playfully as he joined Reid in their little area and handed him coffee.

"Thanks Morgan. Okay, so you finally see what I was talking about?" Reid asked as he sipped his coffee and pointed at the chart.

"Yeah." Morgan said with a bored expression on his face.

"Forget you, that wasn't easy." Reid replied as he saw his expression as he stuck his tongue out.

"I'm joking! Geez." Morgan replied as he sat down at the table next to the board.

"Okay, so what are we going to do?" Reid asked as he sat next to Morgan.

"To be honest, I don't know." Morgan replied.

* * *

**Two hours later**

"So what can we do about this Unsub?" Sam asked as he joined the group in the white board area.

"There's always one thing." Rossi said as he looked at Hotch.

"Which is?" Sam asked as he looked at the rest of the team.

"Oh no." Reid muttered as he stiffened.

"Oh yes. You're going undercover." Rossi stated as a smirk was formed on his lips.

"No!" Reid exclaimed as he began to walk around the area.

"Come on! It's not so bad, you get more experience from it. Hotch and I have done it before." Rossi stated as he kept on looking at Hotch.

"What?" Hotch finally asked as he noticed Rossi staring at him. JJ and Emily began to smile as they thought about what was going to happen.

"Oh. Does it have to be me?" Hotch whined a little as he stared back at Rossi.

"It would make the most sense. You guys are very close to the age range of the others, give it a shot." Morgan stated as he looked at Reid.

Hotch took a second, but eventually replied with, "Okay; Reid, you and I will be going undercover tonight."

* * *

**Hey guys! What'd you think? Again, sorry for taking a while to write this! Please Review! Question: What do you think will happen next chapter? How long do you think I will take to upload it? With that said, thank you very much for reading, have a great day and hopefully I made yours and peace out! -Apple**


	3. No

**Hey guys Apple here! I'm so sorry for not uploading! Anywho, sorry for grammar errors and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Flash Back**

_Hotch took _a second, but replied with _"Okay; Reid, you and I will be going undercover tonight."_

"What?" Reid asked, clearly skeptical about what Hotch said.

"We're going undercover." Hotch repeated.

"W-why me?" Reid asked as he began to freak out inside.

"You heard Morgan, you guys fit the profile." Emily explained as she tried to calm down Reid.

"Do we have to do this?" Reid asked as he looked at Hotch with puppy eyes.

"If we had another choice, I'd take it." He replied back. Everyone stared at Reid. Reid grumbled, but eventually caved in. "Fine!" He exclaimed.

"Okay, so we need to get ready, it will become dark in about two hours, and we need to be ready." Hotch stated.

"Alright. What do we need to do?" Morgan asked.

"We need to get Reid clothes." Emily proclaimed.

"Why?" Hotch questioned. As Reid gave a confused expression.

"He can't pull this job off with what he wears." JJ reasoned. Reid just gave her a glare.

"You know she's right." Emily added quickly.

"Alright. You and Reid go to the mall, get some clothes and come back in about an hour." Hotch told Emily.

"No. I do not need clothes!" Reid protested.

"The rest of us, let's get ready for this." Hotch stated, ignoring Reid."

"Hotch, you also need to dress up." Morgan stated.

"I know." Hotch answered. "I'm ready."

"Okay then, let's set up." Sam stated as he left the area the team set up. A few moments after, Hotch, JJ, and Reid left the area.

"Why is it such a big deal anyways?" Morgan asked Emily as they left.

"You won't understand. Imagine this: you had to date Hotch." Emily explained.

"Okay, I can't see it. But what's the problem? You saw Reid, he practically threw a tantrum." Morgan questioned. Emily rolled her eyes.

"You won't understand." She replied as she left.

"Have you seen Reid?" Emily asked JJ as she walked out.

"Break room." JJ stated as she walked to the bathroom.

"Okay. Thanks." Emily stated as she began to walk over to the break room. As she left, Rossi and Hotch began to talk.

"So you and Reid." Rossi asked playfully. Hotch rolled his eyes.

"Not like that. It's just for this case." Hotch reasoned..

"Sure." Rossi teased.

"Really David?" Hotch asked in an annoyed tone of voice.

"Hey. I'm just stating the obvious. You've always had a thing for Reid." Rossi stated.

"Shut up." Hotch grunted as he left Rossi.

* * *

"Hey Reid." Emily stated as she entered the break room. He was getting coffee.

"Hey." Reid replied as he stirred his coffee.

"I'm sorry for you. But, you'll make it. What if he has feelings for you to?" Emily stated as she joined him for coffee.

"Emily, that's insane. He was married, and had a kid for pete's sake! He wouldn't see me the way I see him." Reid protested and he took his coffee and sat down.

"You never know." Emily stated as she finished her coffee. "Come on, take your cup, and let's go. We have to get some clothes."

"No." Reid replied as he stubbornly stayed still.

"Yes. Now, come on, don't make me get Hotch." Emily threatened as she latched on to Reid's arm and pulled him.

"Fine." Reid stated in an annoyed tone of voice as he let Emily drag him out of the station.

* * *

"No!" Reid proclaimed as he denied to wear the clothes Emily picked out for him.

"Yes. Come on, don't make me get Garcia. Think about the case, we need you to dress up like a normal person." Emily pleaded as she shoved the clothes into his crossed arms. Reid sighed loudly, as he got the clothes and headed to the dressing room.

"Oh my gosh, you look hot Reid!" Emily stated as he left the dressing room with the clothes Emily picked out. Reid blushed at the comment. He was wearing a navy blue v-neck, black skinny jeans, and his old navy blue converse

"Shut up, let's buy it and leave." He stated in an irritated tone of voice as he got his old clothes and headed for the cash register.

While the cashier drooled over Reid as she rang up the clothes, Emily felt her phone vibrate.

"Excuse me." Emily said as she handed Reid the card and walked out of the store.

"Prentiss." Emily answered into her phone.

"Emily." Hotch answered back.

"Hey Hotch. What's up?" She asks.

"Are you guys almost finished there?" He questioned.

"Yeah, Reid is paying right now. We'll meet you guys over there." Emily responded.

"Great. See you two here." Hotch stated then the phone disconnected.

"Are you ready to go?" Emily asked as she walked back into the store.

"uh-yeah." Reid replied as he practically ran to her.

"You okay?" Emily questioned.

"Mmhm." Reid reassured Emily as he gave her the card back.

"Good, now let's go." Emily stated as they walked to the car.

* * *

"Hey guys." Reid greeted as he joined the team a block away from Sue's.

"Woah..." Morgan stated as he looked at Reid.

"Alright Reid! You finally look like a flirt!" JJ teased as she walked up to him. She also changed. She was changed into a basic white shirt.

"Shut up." Reid stated as he tried to hide his face in his hair since he was as red as a tomato.

"Reid." Hotch stated as he walked to them. Reid immediately looked up to see Hotch. Hotch had also dressed slightly different for this. He wore a black button up shirt instead of his normal, everyday white button up. The rest of his outfit looked the same.

"Yeah?" Reid asked.

"Are you ready?" Hotch asked as he looked at the genius. Reid nodded.

"Alright, let's go." Hotch stated as he handed Reid the ear piece.

"Okay, so two other agents will be inside the building with you guys and the rest of us will watch from outside." Sam asked as he walked up to the team.

"Yes. JJ and Morgan will be bartenders and will looking for the unsub." Hotch explained.

"Alright. Let's look over the profile again before we go in." Morgan stated.

"Alright. The man is in his mid-thirties to early forties. White. Homophobic." Reid listed out.

"Okay. Good luck." Sam stated as he patted Reid's back before he left. Reid's breathing became more uneven the closer they got to the bar.

_Crap. _

* * *

**What did you think? Please review and constructive criticism is highly welcomed! With that said, thank you very much for reading, have a great day and hopefully I made yours and peace out! -Apple**


End file.
